livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
The General Store
The Staging Post is Whitmouth’s general “expeditioning” store. Gagur Goldsmith, the proprietor, has been making good money with all the adventurers traipsing through town, and by now he’s developed an idea for what adventurers want in a store – weapons and armour in one aisle, general adventuring gear in the next, and everything with a nice neat coin value. When you ask Gagur for something special and there’s a chance he could get hold of it, roll +CHA. On a 10+, pick two; on a 7-9 pick one: * It won’t be overpriced. * It will get here by the end of the season. * It’s exactly what you asked for. Adventuring Supplies Adventuring Gear 5 uses, 20 coins, 1 weight Adventuring gear is a collection of useful mundane items such as chalk, poles, spikes, ropes, etc. When you rummage through your adventuring gear for some useful mundane item, you find what you need and mark off a use. Bandages 3 uses, slow, 5 coins, 0 weight When you have a few minutes to bandage someone else’s wounds, heal them of 4 damage and expend a use. Poultices and Herbs 2 uses, slow, 10 coins, 1 weight When you carefully treat someone’s wounds with poultices and herbs, heal them of 7 damage and expend a use. Healing Potion 50 coins, 0 weight When you drink an entire healing potion, heal yourself of 10 damage or remove one debility, your choice. Keg of Dwarven Stout 10 coins, 4 weight When you open a keg of dwarven stout and let everyone drink freely, take +1 to your Carouse roll. If you drink a whole keg yourself, you are very, very drunk. Bag of Books 5 uses, 10 coins, 2 weight When your bag of books contains just the right book for the subject you’re spouting lore on, consult the book, mark off a use, and take +1 to your roll. Antitoxin 10 coins, 0 weight When you drink antitoxin, you’re cured of one poison affecting you. Dwarven Hardtack Requires Dwarf, ration, 7 uses, 3 coins, 1 weight Dwarves say it tastes like home. Everyone else says it tastes like home, if home is a hog farm, and on fire. Dungeon Rations Ration, 5 uses, 3 coins, 1 weight Not tasty, but not bad either. Personal Feast Ration, 1 use, 10 coins, 1 weight Ostentatious to say the least. Weapons Ragged Bow near, 15 coins, 2 weight Fine Bow near, far, 60 coins, 2 weight Hunter’s Bow near, far, 100 coins, 1 weight Crossbow near, +1 damage, reload, 35 coins, 3 weight Bundle of Arrows 3 ammo, 1 coin, 1 weight Club, Shillelagh close, 1 coin, 2 weight Staff close, two-handed, 1 coin, 1 weight Dagger, Shiv, Knife hand, 2 coins, 1 weight Throwing Dagger thrown, near, 1 coin, 0 weight Short Sword, Axe, Warhammer, Mace close, 8 coins, 1 weight Spear reach, thrown, near, 5 coins, 1 weight Long Sword, Battle Axe, Flail close, +1 damage, 15 coins, 2 weight Halberd reach, +1 damage, two-handed, 9 coins, 2 weight Rapier close, precise, 25 coins, 1 weight Dueling Rapier close, 1 piercing, precise, 50 coins, 2 weight Armour Leather, Chainmail 1 armor, worn, 10 coins, 1 weight Scale Mail 2 armor, worn, clumsy, 50 coins, 3 weight Plate 3 armor, worn, clumsy, 350 coins, 4 weight Shield +1 armor, 15 coins, 2 weight Miscellaneous Donkey and cart 50 coins, load 20